Janet Fox
Janet Fox (10/25/1940 - 10/21/2009) was a fantasy and horror writer and poet. She was born in Topeka, Kansas, and became a teacher of English and foreign language. Fox served as a secretary/treasurer of the Small Press Writers and Artists' Organization. Later she established the Scavenger's Newsletter. Her writing career spanned from 1970 to 2003 when her collection "A Witch's Dozen" was published. Fox wrote five books in the six-book Scorpio Novel series for Ace Books under the name Alex McDonough. Novels *Scorpio Rising *Scorpio Descending *Dragon's Blood *Dragon's Eye *Dragon's Claw A Witch's Dozen Fox had a collection of short stories, titled A Witch's Dozen published by Wildside Press originally in 2003 and reprinted in 2005. Anthologies The following anthologies have published works by Janet Fox *100 Fiendish Little Nightmares *100 Great Fantasy Short Stories *100 Twisted Little Tales of Torment *100 Wicked Little Witch Stories *Aliens & Lovers *All the Devils Are Here *Amazons! *Best of the horror Show *Burning with a Vision *Damnations *Dragon Tales *Fears *Horrorstory, Volume Three *Midnight *Once Upon a Midnight *Post Mortem: New Tales of Ghostly Horror *Shadows 2 *Shadows 9 *Sword and Sorceress *Sword and Sorceress V *Tales By Moonlight *The Anthology of Speculative Poetry #3 *The Giant Book of Fantasy Tales *The Year's Best Fantasy Stories 5 *The Year's Best Horror Stories VI *The Year's Best Horror Stories VII *Voices From the Night: 27 Stories of Horror and Suspense *When the Black Lotus Blooms Magazine Credits The following magazines published works by Janet Fox. They are displayed by titles not editions. *2AM *Amazing Science Fiction Stories *Cemetery Dance *Critical Mass *Crossroads *Dark Regions *Dead of Night *Dementia *Dreams & Nightmares *Eldritch Tales *Fantastic *Fantasy Book *Fantasy Macabre *Fantasy Review *Fantasy Tales *Grue *Infinitum *Magazine of Horror *Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy *Noctulpa *Nyctalops *Owlflight *Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone Magazine *Shadow Sword *Space and Time *Star-Line *Tales of the Unanticipated *The Tome *The Urbanite *Violent Legends *Weird Tales *Weirdbook *Whispers Short Story Credits *A Witch in Time *Answer Came There None *Christobel *Cille's World *Clown Black *Cradle Robbers *Demon and Demoiselle *Dream Journey *Eyes of the Laemi *Garage Sale *Gate of the Damned *Getting Miss Grisley *Heirloom *Hey Mom *How Jaquerel Fell Prey to Ankarrah *How Jaquerel Learned to Let Sleeping Gods Lie *How Jaquerel Was Slain By the God Brann *Immortality and Mrs. Mundy *In the Kingdom of the Thorn *Intimately, With Rain *Late Bloomer *Materialist *Mirror Trick *Morrien's Bitch *Say It with Spiders *Screaming to Get Out *She-Bear *Small Magic *Strands *Surrogate *Taking Care of Bertie *The Bloodfruit *The Bug Boy *The Dragon Business (with Kevin J. Anderson) *The Ghost-Winder *The Kirkhall Legacy *The Lord Loved Little People *The Man Who Loved the Wizard's Son *The Miraculous God Machine *The Name Unspeakable in Tel Urath *The Saturday Morning Horrors *The Servitor *The Skins You Love to Touch *The Umbrella *The Unicorn Girl *The Woman Who Went Home *To a Crow, All Crows are White *Valentine *When Jaquerel Made War in Bel Azhurra *When Jaquerel Walked with Shadows *Witches Poetry Credits *(____) *A Goblet *All the Black Crayons *As the Wind Improvised *Bag Lady's Ghost *Cthulhu of the Webbed Cross *Death *Haiku *Hard Knight's Work *In the First Month of Becoming *In the Mask Shop *Insomniac *Institutions *Ledger *Legions of Grotesques *Like an Old Wizard.... *Nocturnal...Elisions *O Slapstick Buddha *Pterodactyls *Quotella *Some Kind of Monster *Telepathy *That Maniac Upstairs *The Time Barrier *Time as a Closet *To Love the Dark *Two Poems *Under Jennie's Bed *Untitled *Untitled ("Fading in and out of intermittent...") *Untitled ("Neon in vomit green...) *When We Lived in the Cemetery *Willow Woman Walks Non-Fiction Credits *Janet Fox *Other Side of the Desk *Overview of Horror, SF and Fantasy: A Long-range Market Study Category:Short Story Authors Category:Novelists Category:Poets Category:Editors